


Promised Land - Chapter 6

by Adherentnerdhi



Series: Promised Land [6]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adherentnerdhi/pseuds/Adherentnerdhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A file accidentally fell out of Delphine's piles, and Cosima noticed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised Land - Chapter 6

Delphine and Cosima finally got off bed from their tangled legs and sheets, even kid's sleepover was good for parents, they finally remembered they would have a house warm party to host and they needed to sort things out decently in their studies. Cosima helped Delphine to open those boxes piled in her wife's study. They had one bedroom for themselves, two studies, one room for Charlotte, on the ground floor, there were one guest room, one living room, one dining room one open kitchen. After moving into the house, there were still some unpacked boxes full of important dossiers that Delphine kept from Brightborn, DYAD and other clone hunters.

Of course, they stole kisses while bumping into each other in trying to put the files on into the safe box. It was still important, at least for a few years, to build a safe place to hide these files from those craziness, Delphine thought so when she bought the house. It was intuition, also some learned experience from her parents and Marion.  
Cosima concentrated on upacking those boxes, a pile of files accidentally fell ou from her tiny hands. She couldn't help but notice a file was marked as "petit chiot." After all the time being with Delphine and her poor high-school level French, she still knew what did it mean. She hesitated a bit, but she also respected her wife's privacy. The brilliant American lost a heartbeat.

"You're tearing us apart again  
You're tearing us apart  
And I don't quite know who it is you are  
Who it is you are" 

A familiar music sonneted from Cosima's phone, a punk version of her face popped on the screen of the phone, "Sarah." The brunette glanced the phone and picked it up. Delphine was a bit uncomfortable with the ringtone, she turned her head and glanced at her petite wife, but went back to her sorting without letting Cosima noticed her hesitation in no seconds.

"Oi, Cos."  
"Hey, Sarah!"  
"Cal was back from his work earlier, he says that he wants to pick up Kira and Charlotte from Alison's, if that's ok with yo wives."  
"Oh!" Cosima put the phone on speaker and looked at Delphine, the blonde turned her head, and nodded. "Great, I think it's ok, but just bring her back before dinner, ok?"  
"No problem!" The punky voice was always very affirmative.  
"And you want to have a casual dinner here?"  
"No, thank you, Mrs S, Felix, and Adele and us are having dinner tonight!"  
"Ok, cheers, see you later then, sestra! And give my hugs to Alison and the family, ok?"  
"Of course! See ya."

Cosima hung up the phone, and picked up the files that she put on the wooded floor. She stood up and wanted to ask Delphine about it. Her tall wife was focusing on the piles of secret folders and sorting them in to the safe box in the wall. The dreadlocked woman got closer and saw the ivory neck with some hair on it of the Frenchwoman, and completely distracted. She was absent from the questions she wanted to ask for a moment, and started drooling. 

"Lunch time? Ma femme? Your stomach rumbles!" Delphine's breathes ran on Cosima's ear lobe, and her long arms wrapped on her dear wife's waist. 

"Yeah, I think it does." Cosima was finally back to the room, and giggled with holding her own belly. The tall Mrs Cormier-Niehaus's lips fell on her counterpart quickly. "Yeah, let's have some lunch then."

There were still some tomato sauce in the fridge, Delphine took it out to heat, and started to boil the water for cooking the pasta. Cosima prepared the salade, fried some broccoli and also made some lemonade. They had their lunch in the yard, and the beautiful spring noon sunlight fell on them. Cosima finally started lick the rest of the chocolate cake on her fingertips.

"Still not bad, ma chérie? The cake." Delphine looked at her wife enjoying the sweet taste indulgently.

"As my beautiful puppy, always the best!" Cosima pressed her lips on her wife's.  
Delphine couldn't help but returning with salty desire mixed with garlic and chocolate love, and then she dragged her wife out of the chair to her laps. Delphine's making out with Cosima was always very soft and a bit rough out of passion, she never hid her wantings to be with this woman. The brunette kinda loved this way of expression of love. They both balanced very soon on the chair and leaned on each other's bodies, Delphine's right hand fell on her wife's waist, the other touched the cheeky woman's cute face, and she initiated the kisses again. Cosima's left hand placed on her wife's spine and back, and her right arm wrapped her tall wife's creamy neck. She felt so passionate to be happy with her wife, sometimes she knew there's some shady things, but Delphine promised her that she would explain all these to her one day soon. They haven't revealed all the secrets they kept, however, they were so sure that they just wanted to share their lifespan together. And they had a daughter to take care of now, maybe one day they would have more kids. Delphine pressed her lips against her wife's so deeply, the structure, the smell, the warmth, the deep love that sometimes ached. Cosima could not help but waved her body a bit to return the sentiment inside the depth of her heart, this was her home now, this woman with a cute French accent.  
They made out for a while, and shared the eye contact, like they could look in the depth of each other's souls. 

After the long gaze, Cosima finally opened her mouth:"Darling, I want to ask you something."

"Yes? Ma cherie!" Delphine tangled the dreads of her wife, lifted up her eyelids to see in her wife's dark eyes.

"I accidentally saw a file we are working on sort. A file marked as 'petit chiot'. I am curious about the content inside." Delphine lifted her eyebrows. Cosima was a bit surprised for herself too, for asking this directly, but after all she never was fear of any conflicts.

"Hum, it was the letters and journals I wrote to you when we were apart or you got angry at me. Maman always said, 'Ma puce, when you are feeling small, when tears are in your eyes, you just write, that will help you calm, you will have some more clarity after that.' So I kept the habit of handwriting, and yeah those were handwritings, we French still like handwriting very much."Delphine said with a bit hesitation, but finally like anything when she was around her wife, she was still courageous to face any consequences. "And I always wait for the day when I can read these lettres to you, or just tell you their existence." Her arms wrapped her short wife, and the pamls joined on the right arm of the brunette. Delphine could hide her true emotions when she needed things to be done, but she rarely did so in front of Cosima, she wanted to be honest and blunt with her woman. That was how she difined their marriage right now.

A rock fell on Cosima's chest, her left palm fell on her wife's jawline, caressing. "So, those were letters destined to me, right? Why did you not tell me or let me know before?" That was not blame, just curiousity, and she knew her wife loved her, she had no doubts anymore.

"I got so many plans to do, to cure you, to protect LEDA, so I didn't tell you. But when I felt lonely, I wrote to you, even when I lost hope that we would never be allowed to reunite. Like on the plane to Frankfurt. I was used by Rachel. I faced the damn Brightborn. Or after my gunshot recovery. " The French woman avoided a bit the eye contact, and narrated her story with still holding her wife tight in her arms. 

The dreadlocked petit American, felt something in her throat, then put her head on her wife's neck. She silcenced for a while, then lifted her head up."Delphine, thank you, my love. My soulmate. My wife."

Delphine sensed her home wanted to share a kiss with her, she obliged with a deep gentle kiss, not cheeky, not just flirt, less desire, more caring.  
"Anything I could do for you then, I just want to be with you, to share our love and life. You can read those letters whenever you want or you don't have to, it's ok. Hm, I know you won't, but still, please don't leave me."

"I won't let you leave me either." Cosima stood up and pinned her wife on the glass wall of living room. Those wet kisses were out of desire and love. The Frenchwoman was a bit surprised but also very happy, she just wanted Cosima and wanted to be wanted by her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I write this chapter very well, because I have been facing the uncertainty of life, scared, need some distraction like making subs. But no matter what, we do learn true courage comes from the sudden power of facing it.


End file.
